


Bonded

by thedarkmoon



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominance, Drug Use, F/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, On Hiatus, Rape/Non-con References, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkmoon/pseuds/thedarkmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ve always loved sunsets. They remind me of the simple becoming complex, the gradients almost never forming right by hand. Unless you’re a master. Unless someone taught you the simplest of all tricks. But I never really studied the arts. I just watched my love, as he slowly drew the days away."-Star<br/>***<br/>In a world where everyone is meant to find someone special to spend the rest of their lives with, Star isn't looking. After a nasty break-up with her now ex-boyfriend, she just wants to be like the other girls she sees at school. Insert a stellar audition for "Famous Last Words", a rock-opera her work place is putting on, and Gerard Way, will Star be able to survive all that life has thrown at her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> So. My first ever MCR fic. And its AU. This is scary. But I hope someone likes it. :)  
> Also, all of the music production in this is made up. I do not know anything, ANYTHING about producing music, so forgive my ignorance and allow me to bend the rules for my new universe. :)   
> I want to sincerely apologize to anyone who reads this fic, its currently on hiatus due to the recent MCR break up, and my subsequent upset/depression. Will be continued at later date

Star

I’ve always loved sunsets. They remind me of the simple becoming complex, the gradients almost never forming right by hand. Unless you’re a master. Unless someone taught you the simplest of all tricks. But I never really studied the arts. I just watched my love, as he slowly drew the days away.

***

The house was full of the wonderful sounds of children laughing and running around, hyped up on copious amounts of sugar that went unchecked by my mother. I smiled, knowing that it was one day, free from all the pain in the world for them.  I checked my watch, stomach curling tighter in anticipation. We were celebrating a very special day, a day when people from all over the world came to the Institute to see if they, perhaps, could find the one that they were meant to spent all eternity with.

The month-long event is called the Ceremony of Bonding, where people, no matter of race, gender, age, or mental ability find their one, pure love as it is called by the elders. Often times, once you have found your bondmate, you never look at another person again. Most bondmates marry and live their lives together.

I watched as my little sisters chased each other down the hall, feeling my stomach clench even tighter. I didn’t want a bondmate. I didn’t want someone who would say they loved me, no matter what. I wished I could sink into the floor and disappear from sight.

“Star, play with us!” My youngest brother, Antoni, cried, leaping around the corner and launching his chubby body at me. I laughed and caught the boy, tossing him over my shoulder.

“Who’s next?” I said, gleeful in the distraction, chasing off after my siblings as if I had not a care in the world.

***

Some loud beat pounded through my veins as I opened the door to my office, the vibrations tingling throughout my body. Someone was singing, very badly, karaoke downstairs, and I wondered exactly how much I had missed while I was working. My office, because of the technical work I did with music, was soundproof so that no outside noise would distort the project I was working on. It also had the best acoustics in the Institute, so it was often the place for impromptu parties for my co-workers and friends. But that, it seemed, would not be happening tonight.

I slowly went downstairs, the music getting louder as I approached the kitchen, where the only bright light was spilling out of the open doorway. The rest of the house was lit by candles and strings of holiday lights, the dim illumination giving way to a mass of bodies dancing in the living room. I peered around, hoping to find my best friend, Ry, or at least someone I knew.

“Hey there, pretty, how you doin’?” A hand gripped the top of my arm, attached to one of the tallest men I’d ever seen. He leered down at me, waggling his eyebrows.

“Be doin’ better if you’d let go.” I retorted, yanking my arm out of his grip and giving his shin a quick tap with my toe for emphasis before scurrying away through the crowd, now even more desperate to find someone I could hang out with.

I ducked around a corner, into a bedroom that probably shouldn’t have had anyone in it, and found Ry standing near the wall, wedged between a bookcase and the dresser. I quickly ducked down beside her, barely noticing the couple making out half naked on the bed.

“Jesus, Ry, what’s going on?” I hissed, hoping that the couple would be too engrossed in each other to pay any mind to us. She pointed towards the door, so we both crawled out of the room as quietly as possible.

“Annette.” I groaned at her explanation. Our friend, and the last of our trio who worked full time at the institute, was a party lover and wasn’t afraid of anything. Or anyone. It didn’t bother me if she decided to have sex with a stranger, but. It’s the busiest time of our year. She couldn’t be going and getting herself distracted by a new boy toy.

I told Ry as much, and we both just shook our heads, moving back towards the kitchen. It was mercifully empty of any of the outside party goers, and I rummaged through the cupboards, finally finding a coffee filter and some fresh coffee.

“How much of the new music did you get put into the midi files?” I glanced up from the coffee pot, shrugging.

“Probably about three-quarters. Ladie wants it done by next Friday, so I figure there’s no rush, right?” I turned the pot on, turning around so I could look Ry in the face. “She wants us to always get everything done so quickly, and then doesn’t use it until the date she originally set. If I’m not gonna be paid over time, I’m not gonna work it.”

Ry looked thoughtful for a moment. “I guess. But do you really wanna piss of the person who has known you since you were in diapers?”

I sighed. “That’s the reason for my upheaval. Why should I live in fear, when you and Annette don’t?” She raised an eyebrow, glancing at her watch.

“Have you taken your meds?”

I glared at her for a moment, before grudgingly saying, “No.”

“Then go do it.” She pointed imperiously upwards, as if by some magical force of will I would go upstairs and take the medications that I was supposed to. I glared.

“No. I’m detoxing.” The coffee was well under way on the process of brewing, and the intoxicating smell of rich caffeine started filling the kitchen.

“Really? I think we’re gonna go talk to Ladie then.”

***

Recording sessions were always boring, and they ate up too much of my day. But Ladie had claimed that she thought this would be my chance to really make myself a real star.  So I had gone in, early on one of my few holidays this month, and done the vocals. It was my sister’s job to do the music anyways.

I was walking out of the studio, when though my drug induced haze, I saw him. Colors were always brighter when I was on my meds, but this was obnoxiously delightful. The candy-apple red that coated his hair was obviously dyed, and had an almost halo of light surrounding his head. I wanted to touch it, almost as bad as I knew I never could.

Ladie was leading him off in some direction that probably led to guest rooms. As kids, we had never been allowed to go play down the halls where famous musicians and their managers slept. But now I was almost ready to break the golden rule. To enter into the unknown. To follow the bright colors.


End file.
